The Phase III Biomaterials Engineering and Testing (BET) Core will support the synthesis and characterization of biomaterials and the design of biomaterial systems for research projects focused on the development of translational regenerative medicine applications for the treatment of human disease. The BET Core will provide both the facilities and staff necessary to provide this research support as well as training and mentoring for facilities users. The BET Core will build upon its track record of providing this type of support over the past 9 years under the Phase I & II COBRE grants and will substantial enhance its facilities for bioreactor system design, development, and biofabrication in order to support the extended in vivo research services to be offered by the Translational Research Imaging (TRI) Core. Over the past Phase I and II COBRE programs, the BET core has provided the facilities and support contributing to the publication of over 300 referred journal publications as well as the success of several of our junior investigators for attaining their own independent NIH R01 funding. Under the Phase III program, it is our objective to develop the BET Core into a sustainable resource to provide facilities for the continued support of translational regenerative medicine research well beyond the Phase III grant period.